HUGtto! Pretty Cure
You can do anything! You can become anything! Embrace the sparkling future! -Website's slogan is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2018, succeeding KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode on its initial time slot. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 16, 2017, and was confirmed on November 29 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1511867961. Synopsis :HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes Nono Hana is an 8th grade student who wants to be a stylish and mature big sister like figure. She always puts on a lovely smile and loves to search for exciting things. One day, Hana meets a baby named Hug-tan and her guardian fairy named Harry who had fallen from the sky. At that exact moment, an evil organisation called Dark Tomorrow suddenly appeared! They're trying to forcefully take Hug-tan's Mirai Crystal! In order to protect Hug-tan, Hana wishes to do something to help her, and her wish is granted, as she gains a Mirai Crystal and transforms into Cure Yell. The world is overflowed with Tomorrow Powerer, which is the power to create a brilliant tomorrow, which is crystalized into the Mirai Crystals. If it's stolen, everyone's future will not exist. To protect Hug-tan and everyone's future, Cure Yell will do her best! Characters Pretty Cure A 2nd year middle school student who had just transferred. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hug-tan, Hana becomes the energetic Pretty Cure, . The kind class president from Hana's class who is gentle as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor however now she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saaya transforms into the intelligent Pretty Cure, . / A charming and mature girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the powerful Pretty Cure, . Allies A mysterious baby who fell from the sky when being chased by Dark Tomorrow. Hug-tan appears to have control over the Mirai Crystals and her favourite things are milk, Hana, Saaya and Homare. She ends her sentences with "~hagyuu". A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hug-tan. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome man and speaks in a kansai dialect. Dark Tomorrow Supporting Characters Items * * * * Locations Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' [[HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise]]. Gallery External Links *Official Page on TV Asahi (Japanese) *Official Page on Toei Animation (Japanese) *15th Anniversary site (Japanese) Video References Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure